27 March 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-27 ; Comments *The subject of the extended Little Richard Cover Search has been found and is played. Step forward, Mickey Lee Lane! *As the clocks moved forward at 2am, and it was thought pointless to get Lynn Parsons in to do a 1 hour show, John decided to do a 4 hour show, ending at 4am BST. *L420b was noted in the inlay to be a bad recording until Tindersticks, though it actually started to improve during the Pond track. L421 suffered from the same problem. A few tracks in better, stereo quality on Files 1 & 2 * Sessions *Foreheads In A Fishtank #2, recorded 1993-01-16. *Hula Hoop #1, recorded 1992-11-10, repeat, first broadcast 08 January 1993. Tracklisting *?: ?' §' *Fall: Glam-Racket (EP Why Are People Grudgeful?) Permanent Records PERM9''' §''' *Diblo Dibala: ?' §' * Foreheads In A Fishtank: Rum (Peel Session) 1''' * '''File a begins, at around 11:16pm * L419b * Brainiac: I Could Own You (live) (split 7" with Bratmobile - Live) Twelve-Vex-Twelve 12X12 004 * Spectral Emotions: Splash (12" - Chapter One) Labworks Germany LAB 15 * LMNO Pelican: Spine (12" - Boutros Boutros EP) Fred FRD001 3''' * 11:30 news cut out 00:13:46 * Underground Resistance: The Storm (12" - Acid Rain EP) Shockwave SW1008 * Hula Hoop: Blues From A Vaseline Gun (session) * Leo Kottke: Vaseline Machine Gun * Mickey Lee Lane: Tuitti Frutti (7") Mala 12,032 * Babe The Blue Ox: Gymkhana (single - Box) Homestead HMS195-7 * Prince Far I: The Right Way (v/a album - Dub Or Die) ROIR Europe RE099CD * L418a * Foreheads In A Fishtank: Onions (session) '''1 * midnight timecheck * Marxman: Droppin' Elocution (album - 33 Revolutions Per Minute) Talkin' Loud 514 538-1 * Smashing Pumpkins: Siva (Phantom Fifty #27) * Kangondo Jazz Band: Kua Sami Muzeda () African Beat * Salt Chunk Mary: You Can't Hang (7" EP - Holiday Ham Tips) Cubist CUBE 43 * Salt Chunk Mary: Weasels (7" EP - Holiday Ham Tips) Cubist CUBE 43 * Pulp: Razzmatazz (7") Gift GIF 6 * Ian Stuart Lane And The Davelto Swingers: Don't Rock Me, Baby (If You're Fine And Fair) (7") Greenwich Gramophone Company GSS.103 * PJ Harvey: Reeling (CD maxi-single – 50 Ft Queenie) Island 3''' * Drum Club: U Make Me Feel So Good (The Naturally High Mix) ((12")) Guerilla GRRR31 * L420a * Swirlies: Bell (album - Blonder Tongue Audio Baton) Taang! T67 John is impatient for the vinyl/CD version of the album so resorts to the cassette version - which cuts out half way through the track * Hula Hoop: Sometimes I Feel Just Alright (session) * Fun-Da-Mental: Wrath Of the Blackman (12" - Sista India / Wrath Of The Blackman) Nation NR017T * Guided By Voices: Quality Of Armor (album - Propeller) Rockathon John announces as Metal Mothers,'' understandable as this was a now valuable early white label'' * Moth Macabre: Pale (album - Moth Macabre) Interscope 7 92237-2 * 69: Frequency Finale (12" - 4 Jazz Funk Classics) Planet E PE69-1 * 2:00 BST news (cut out) * Fall: Gut Of The Quantifier (Maxi CD - Kimble) Strange Fruit SFPCD 087 * David Gray: Shine (single) Hut HUTCD 27 '''3 * Congos: Nicodemus () Upsetter Disco Cork * L418b * Boyracer: Tested (2x7" flexi - Go Flexi Crazy) Pure Hatred PURE HATED ONE & TWO * Foreheads In A Fishtank: Bond (session) another '' '''1' * Thumper Jones: Rock It (7") Ace NS 49 * Paul Mix: New Millenium (Tranceatlantic Remix) (12" - New Millenium) EXperimental EX-12 * Arcwelder: It's A Wonderful Life (album - Pull) Touch And Go TG108 * Hula Hoop: Oh Toby (session) * Kanda Bongo Man: Sai (album - Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal HNCD 1374 * PJ Harvey: Mansize (demo) (CD maxi-single – 50 Ft Queenie) Island announced by John as Hook '' * 3:01 timecheck * L420b * end of 3am news * Warhead: Your Own Crime (7" - Cry Of Truth) Ⓐ-001 * Robert Wyatt: Yolanda (album - Mid Eighties) Rough Trade R2952 * Ultraviolet Catastrophe: Funk You Very Much (12" - The Trip (The Remixes)) Hardkiss HK 002 * Pond: Grinned (album - Pond) Sub Pop SP 186 * Pitch Shifter: N.I.B. (v/a album - Masters Of Misery - Black Sabbath: An Earache Tribute) Toy's Factory TFCK-88607 '''2' * Foreheads In A Fishtank: Pussy (session) 1 2 * Kalima: Stella Wande () Zambezi get details * Tindersticks: Marbles (10" EP) Tippy Toe / Ché Trading TIPPY-CHE 002, * Elmore James: Comin' Home (album - King of The Slide Guitar) Capricorn 9 42006-2 * L421 * Hula Hoop: Leave Time To Go (session) * Werefrogs: Goddess (album - Swing) Ultimate TOPPLP 003 * God Is My Co-Pilot: Woman Enough (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Anericans MA-7''' 2''' * X-103: Eruption / Interlude B / Tephra / 10 000 Chariots (2x12" - Atlantis) Tresor TRESOR 12''' 2''' * JP - "You probably thought that I'd changed the speed of that, about half way through, absolutely wrong, where do you get these extrordinary ideas." In fact the first three tracks were played at 33rpm and it is just about possible to hear a slight thump in the gap before the final track, as John has probably realised that the record is not going to finish by 4am and flips up to 45rpm. * End of show * Tracks marked 1''' on 'File 1 '''etc Tracks marked ' § are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) 1993-03-27 Peel Show L418 L419 L420 L421 *1) best of peel vol 59 part 1 (with introductions) *2) DW Tape 55 *3) Peel March 1993 *4) Peel Late Spring 1993 ;Length *a) 3:38:26 *1) 47:10 (to 18:52) (to 5:01 unique) *2) 44:35 (to 18:44) ;Other *a) From L418 L419 L420 and L421 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *1) Taken from Best Of Peel Vol 59 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * a) Mooo * 1) Mooo * 2) Youtube Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1993 Category:Wrong Speed Moment